


Night Shift

by drinkbloodlikewine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Prison Sex, Rimming, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/pseuds/drinkbloodlikewine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will didn't expect Matthew to actually change shifts after making that phone call, until Matthew shows up late at night to pay him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



> the continuation of trr-rr's incredible Brownham phonesex masterpiece [Privacy Room](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1426441)

It wasn’t that he noticed Matthew the next day, but rather that he noticed not noticing Matthew. A tangle of worry started to form starting with breakfast, which mostly went uneaten. By lunch, he was staring at the ceiling and trying to think of any one of dozens of reasons that Matthew wouldn’t have been on his usual day shift, all of which were promptly thrown out the window when Matthew arrived for dinner.

He was on night shift.

Fuck.

Even if he hadn’t regularly avoided eye contact, he would have even more so when Matthew passed him his food, although he was quietly grateful that the orderly was so relatively discreet. He picked at the stale roll that accompanied the unsavory noodles slopped onto his plate, and noticed a scrap of paper tucked beneath it.

“Later.” Beside the word, a small, crooked heart.

Will grimaced. Nervous nausea bloomed in his stomach and he palmed the note, dropping it into the toilet when he returned the tray - food uneaten - to Matthew on his return rounds.

“Everything okay, Mister Graham?” he asked, pausing just long enough for Will to nod stiffly.

“Not hungry.”

The hours wore on, each longer than the last. Chewing his lip, he tried to work through what possessed him to suggest that Matthew come see him after the obscene phonecall he’d made the day before. He still heard the sound of skin sliding against skin through the phone’s receiver, the way that Matthew’s voice raised in pitch as he touched himself, how hard he had gotten despite all the discomfort of the situation, so much so that he could hardly stand and make his way back to his cell. As if in reminder, he felt heat gathering low in his stomach and a twitch in his groin.

Yeah, that was why.

Will startled violently as he heard a tap against the bars.

“Anyone home?” Matthew smirked.

“Not much of a choice.” Will watched as the orderly produced his ubiquitous ring of keys, and the lock to his cell clattered open. “Aren’t you going to get in trouble? One of the guards, or - or Chilton. He’s going to see you in here with me. He’ll fire you.”

“Everyone went home hours ago, except the night guards in the main office.”

“And Chilton?”

“Hard to see when the cameras aren’t working.”

Will swallowed hard. “Look, Matthew -“

“I enjoyed our time together yesterday, Mister Graham.” He snaked closer to the bed, unable to take his eyes off Will, who blushed fiercely.

“It was inappropriate, Matthew. It was embarassing for me to have to walk around like -“ he cut himself off when he saw Matthew grin, and his tone turned terse. “It’s unprofessional.”

“But you liked it,” purred Matthew. “You told me I should come here tonight.”

“This place has enough crazy that it’s contagious, I guess.”

He drew a breath as Matthew sat down beside him on the bed. “But you’re not crazy.”

“I’m beginning to wonder.”

“We can go slow, Mister Graham.”

“Matthew, I like women,” he insisted gently.

“And me,” Matthew added, and his self-assurance drew a sigh from Will. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Matthew continued. “I know it’s kind of intense, right? Being a virgin and all.”

“I told you, I’m not a virgin,” muttered Will. “I’ve been with women before.”

“But never with a man.”

“No, but that doesn’t mean -”

“I still can’t believe it,” Matthew laughed, leaning a little closer to Will, whose shoulders tensed. His cheeks flooded ruddy red as the distance closed between them. “It just doesn’t make sense that you would be a virgin still. You’re so handsome.”

“But I just told you I’m not -“

“Can I kiss you, Mister Graham?”

The hum in his ears grew louder, deafened by a thousand thoughts all at once - what did this mean, what didn’t this mean, what would happen next, what why when how. Who. He glanced from under his hair at the orderly waiting patiently beside him. It was sweet, in a way. Stiffly, he nodded.

A dry kiss pressed to his cheek just beside his ear. Will felt his skin burn hot under Matthew’s lips as he pressed another, and another, over his scruffy cheek until he caught the corner of his mouth. Will could feel that he was restraining himself, tension tangible in the way Matthew cradled his cheek, and how his fingers spread gently through his beard and up into his hair, grasping his curls.

“I like this,” whispered Matthew. “I knew I would. Do you like it?”

The springs screeched under their combined weight as he leaned in again, pressing Will back onto the flimsy mattress, and Will’s nerves screeched in response, heart racing as he felt Matthew slid over him. He murmured apologies as he tried to shift beneath him, their limbs unwieldy, awkward on the narrow mattress. He grasped Matthew’s arm in the fidgeting adjustments, brows lifting.

“You, ah - you weren’t joking about working out a lot.”

“Told you,” Matthew preened. “You haven’t even seen the rest of it. Do you want to?”

Will berated himself as he nodded without thinking.

Matthew scarcely needed the invitation before he was unbuttoning his pristinely white uniform and peeling his undershirt off over his head. Pale skin over perfectly defined muscles that made Will suddenly grateful his jumpsuit was still on, his own body thin and sinewy by comparison. He looked away when Matthew looked down at him, suddenly shirtless.

“You have tattoos.”

“Some. On my back, too. Do you like them?”

“I don’t know,” answered Will, pretending not to feel the way his body responded. “Did they hurt?”

“Of course.”

“Can I touch them?”

“You can touch me. Wherever you want,” Matthew grinned a little, lowering himself over Will again, hands braced on either side of him. “I mean, it’s your first time. I want you to be comfortable.”

Will didn’t argue with him, instead trying not to think about how Matthew was positioned between his legs, feeling his face grow hot again. He studied the younger man above him with the same peculiar intensity he felt when encountering any new situation, always unsure of the right way to react. He ran his palms down Matthew’s chest and across the ridges of his obliques where two intricate black tattoos framed his torso like quotation marks, feeling Matthew’s sides stretch as he drew in a breath. It would have been difficult not to appreciate the hard muscles beneath soft skin, the way they twitched beneath his touch, held back by a remarkable patience as Matthew watched him familiarize himself. 

“They’re from a book,” he explained. “Angels, demons - old symbols. I like stuff like that.”

Will nodded and touched each of the letters that seemed haphazardly sketched into his chest. “These?”

“Initials. Friends who died.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago.”

Still avoiding his eyes, Will walked his fingers up the curve of Matthew’s neck - feeling him swallow roughly - and rested them on the scar that crossed his chin, following it up to his lips. Matthew kissed his fingertips and spoke against them.

“From when I was younger. Other kid in the facility called me a cocksucker, so I hit him until he couldn’t say anything else. Detention officers came over and kicked my ass, split my chin open.” He ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, tracing the scar from the inside and snorting quietly. “Got another year for it.”

Will felt tension rivet down his spine, but it eased again as Matthew nuzzled against his ear. “I mean, he wasn’t wrong,” Matthew noted. “He just shouldn’t have said it like that.”

The warm breath against his ear caused a cascade of shivers and Will wriggled involuntarily. His hardness pressed against Matthew’s unyielding stomach as he bucked and he jerked his hips away, blushing wildly.

“I don’t have a - I mean - not that we’re going to - but,” he closed his eyes. “Are you clean?”

“Have to be to work here,” Matthew agreed. “They test us. Sometimes patients try to infect us with stuff.”

The idea turned Will’s stomach and he released his grip on Matthew’s hands, watching as he plucked the buttons free on his coverall.

“M-Maybe - maybe those things you said. Yesterday. On the phone.”

“Yeah?” He slid the uniform back off Will’s shoulders, tugging off his shirt even as Will let out a squeak of protest, shaggy curls of hair falling into his face. “You want me to eat your ass, Mister Graham?”

He couldn’t look at him, huffing an awkward laugh at just hearing those words said to him, and he draped his arm over his face in embarassment. “You - you said it would feel good.”

“Oh it will. I promise that.”

Without warning, Matthew tugged the coveralls down over his bare feet, a talent that stemmed from working with unwilling patients, no doubt. “Jesus,” Will hissed, clad only in the ugly hospital-issue briefs that failed to hide how hard he had become. He tried to cover himself but Matthew caught his hands.

“You’re so hot,” he breathed along the ridge of Will’s cock, watching as it twitched beneath white cotton, running his mouth along it up to the pert pink tip that poked from the waistband.

He tugged the elastic band down from his hips and Will grabbed his face mere inches away from his cock, whispering desperately, “We’re going to get in trouble.”

Maybe he was a 16 year-old virgin all over again.

To call Matthew’s grin devious would have been an understatement as he lowered himself again over Will’s length, taking him into his mouth in one deep swallow. Will almost yelped, curling around Matthew’s head as he sucked. There was a whole new ferocity in the eager, sloppy way that he worked his mouth up and down Will’s cock - a growl deep in Matthew’s chest that resonated through Will’s entire body - but just as he pressed upward against the back of Matthew’s throat, the orderly drew away. Hands beneath Will’s knees, he pushed them back against his shoulders.

“W-Wait -“ Will exclaimed, but Matthew’s tongue dipped lower and his words became a guttural groan instead. Matthew’s lips pressed against him, sucking and licking with obscene wet smacking noises and pressing his tongue just inside. Will grabbed his hair and a shuddering cry broke past his lips.

“I’m so hard, Mister Graham. I’ve been waiting for this for so fucking long.” Will felt the vibrations through the rusted bedsprings of Matthew stroking himself. He couldn’t imagine what Matthew was getting out of this, but his enjoyment sent a shiver through Will. He let his fingers slide through Matthew’s hair, grasping at his ears that stuck out just a little too much, watching breathless down the length of his body as Matthew ate him out.

When their eyes met, Matthew’s face buried between his thighs, Will had to bite his lip to stop from finishing on the spot. He whimpered when he felt Matthew’s finger pressing inside him, too exposed and too raw and altogether too hard as Matthew began to finger him open patiently, pressing kisses against the coarse hair on his thighs. And when he curled his finger just so, Will saw swore he saw the night sky behind his eyes.

“I want to make you feel good, Mister Graham. I want to make love to you.”

Will couldn’t help but laugh, having somehow found himself in a prison bed with the world’s most romantic murderer. Matthew seemed pleased by the response and the addition of a second finger made Will’s laughter die into an eager whimper.

“It’s going to hurt.”

“I’ll go slow.”

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll be gentle, I swear.”

Will swallowed hard. “I don’t want you to hurt me.”

“I won’t,” Matthew promised, moving up between Will’s legs and insistently meeting his eyes. “I won’t ever, Mister Graham.”

Will slid his arms around Matthew’s neck and pulled him closer, nodding against his shoulder. He certainly didn’t feel like he was experienced - in fact, he felt like he might cry and he wasn’t sure why. His body tensed as Matthew spread his legs a little wider.

“You gotta relax,” Matthew whispered, speaking consolingly as he prepared himself with a palmful of spit. “I’ll be careful. I want to make you feel good your first time. I can’t believe you haven’t fucked like this before,” he crooned into Will’s hair, letting the curls tickle his face.

“It’s not going to work.”

“You gotta relax.”

“It’s going to hurt. It won’t fit.”

“Breathe,” Matthew whispered against his mouth, watching as scarlet heat burned in Will’s cheeks and his lips parted to draw in a deep breath. As soon as he did, the head of Matthew’s cock slipped inside of him. He flinched at the rocket of pain that shot up from the base of his spine.

“You’re so big,” Will whispered, writhing as Matthew pressed inside of him, knees raised against his shoulders.

“I know. Huge.”

“Shut up.”

The springs squeaked as Matthew began to slide inside of him, hips rocking lightly. Will watched upward from between his own legs, chewing his lip as he felt his body adjust to being stretched open so far that it felt impossible.

Matthew’s voice was shaky, words cut short the same way he had sounded over the phone. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah.”

“Too much?” Matthew slowed immediately, but Will shook his head, shifting breathlessly to twist and watch Matthew moving inside of him, the way his hips rolled, his muscles contracted all the way from his thighs up through his stomach. And he watched as Matthew pumped his cock, squeezing from base to slickened tip and drawing a shudder from Will.

“You’re so beautiful, Mister Graham. Do you like it? Fuck, you’re beautiful. I’ll never hurt you. Never.”

“Promise,” Will responded. He needed this, needed all of it, fingers clasping Matthew’s face in his hands, thumb tracing the scar on his chin and fingertips teasing his funny ears and desperately seeking something safe, something his own, as he watched Matthew’s face. “Promise me you won’t hurt me.”

“I promise,” Matthew leaned in, kissing Will softly, and pressing fully inside him. “I fucking swear. I’ll die first.”

Will arched up into him, tongues meeting past parted lips as he felt himself relax for the first time since he arrived in this place. Matthew’s grip tightened around him and he began to pump his cock faster, drawing a low moan from Will. His other hand slid down to feel where he was inside Will, the way his rim stretched to engulf him, and he began to rock slowly inside of him. Will wrapped his arms around Matthew’s neck, over his immense shoulders, pressing sweet, dry kisses to his neck.

“Not a - ah,” he pushed a little deeper. “Not a virgin anymore,” Matthew grinned, and began to fuck Will just a little harder, a little faster. “So beautiful. Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” gasped Will, feeling so full he thought he might just rip into pieces, his skin like embers beneath Matthew’s touch and his stomach already twisting tight. “Matthew -“

“Come for me.” And the words were enough to push Will over, almost as soon as they started.

“Fuck,” was all he could manage before his body went rigid, convulsing as he spilled over his stomach. A high, desperate note ripped from his throat and he covered himself and Matthew’s hand in dripping streaks of white. Matthew milked his pleasure out slowly, himself breathless at the red-cheeked rapture that left Will so depraved, and slid his hand over Will’s stomach, spreading his seed all through the fine hairs of his belly, as he buried himself deep again and again.

“I didn’t mean to,” exclaimed Will softly.

“I wanted you to.”

“ - so quickly -“

“That’s because I’m good,” grinned Matthew, pushing Will’s knees back a little further against himself, leaning back to watch himself enter Will’s ass again and again. “So tight,” he breathed, fingers clenching Will’s pale thighs. “So sweet. Little virgin,” he murmured and Will blushed furiously.

“Come for me,” Will echoed, shivering at hearing his own voice say the words. “C-Come in me.”

“Say my name again,” Matthew begged quietly, squeezing his thighs harder, his thrusts growing quicker, erratic. “Please, Mister Graham. Tell me you like it.”

“M-Matthew,” Will whispered. “I like it when you fuck me.” He had to resist covering his face with his hands, surprised by the words that escaped his mouth. “I’m - I’m your virgin.”

Matthew drew a sharp breath and forced an explosive cry into a low, guttural growl. Will felt himself fill with warmth as Matthew shuddered inside him, cock twitching as he pressed deep, burying himself in Will as he filled him, his tension breaking with muttered obscenities.

Matthew pumped slowly a few more times, letting himself start to go soft, before drawing out as gently as he had entered. Will slid a hand between his legs to feel his empty opening, stretched and wet and warm, shivering when Matthew’s seed dripped a slick line onto the mattress. Matthew couldn’t help but watch him for a moment, struck by the sight of Will beneath him, all rosy cheeks and bedroom eyes and tangled curls, fingering his freshly fucked ass, the very image of debauched innocence.

“I’m so lucky I got to be your first,” Matthew finally whispered, sliding down in the space between Will and the wall to nuzzle his neck. “I really like you, Mister Graham.”

“W-Will,” he responded shyly, twisting in aftershocks of pleasure as Matthew lavished kisses on his neck. “You can call me Will.”


End file.
